meets Gohan: Love at first sight
by Daniel Lusk
Summary: A little sex, but a good story. #18 and Gohan fall in love! This takes place in a world where Krillin and #18 never got married!


#18 and Gohan: Love at first sight!!  
  
Gohan walked through the city toward the little house he loved to visit. He kept walking as several things happened around him. A convenience store was robbed, a street man begged for a little change, and a whore stared at Gohan seductively. Gohan walked past oblivious and finally reached the house. He knocked on the door and a blonde answered. #18 was wearing a seductive red dress that came down to just above her knees. #18 invited Gohan in to freshen up as she applied her makeup. #18 called, "Gohan, are you ready? Let's go!" Gohan mused as they walked to the restaurant how much #18 had changed since his fight with her and her "brothers". He kept walking slowly beside her as the sexy android smiled sweetly at him. She asked, "Gohan, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking about us."  
  
"Good, I thought something was wrong."  
  
"Nothing, my love, just thinking."  
  
Gohan and #18 finally reached the restaurant. They stood in line waiting to be seated. When they were seated, Gohan and #18 shared a long, tender stare and then ordered. As they ate, #18 began to talk.  
  
"Well, Gohan, how long do you think we have been going out?"  
  
"Um, maybe, a year and a half?"  
  
"Well, do you think that we should, you know, tie the knot?"  
  
"Just what I was thinking, well, #18?  
  
"Yes, my Gohan?"  
  
"Will, you marry me?"  
  
"………………"  
  
"#18?"  
  
"Yes, Gohan!! I love you, so yes!"  
  
Gohan beamed as #18 and him shared a hug in the middle of the restaurant. The other patrons stared at them, but they didn't care. Gohan and #18 were to tie the knot!!  
  
Gohan and #18's wedding was beautiful. They had a great crowd, including Goku, a more mellow #17, Vegeta sporting a rare smile, and Videl, some girl at Gohan's school. Videl caught #18 bouquet, and the reception was quickly over after Goku was released on the food. They ran to a waiting plane to get to Hawaii for their honeymoon!!  
  
Gohan and #18 were in their hotel room on the third night when Gohan was awakened by #18. "I can't sleep Gohan….."  
  
"Well, you may come sleep in my bed…….", Gohan said, understanding all of the innuendoes incorporated into that simple statement. #18 climbed into the bed as Gohan pulled her close. #18 began to moan as Gohan began to make deep, sweet love to her. She let Gohan remove her clothes and she did the same to his and soon they were rolling around, letting their imaginations get the best of them. In the morning, they dressed slowly and frequently stopped to randomly let a kiss escape to the other being. They were truly one as they finally finished dressing and they left the hotel.  
  
-Nine months later-  
  
  
  
"OhmygodGohanwhatdidyoudotomeIhateyouI'llnevertalktoyouYouscrewedupmylifeNow lookatallthispainI'minIhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIHATEYOU!!"  
  
"#18, my love, I did not cause you this pain with malicious intent. This is the by-product of the wonderful children we are brining in to the world. Our twins will in fact be the next generation of Z Warriors that will protect the Earth when we are gone."  
  
"Oh, Gohan please don't talk like tha- OH MY GOD! Thepainthepainthepain!!"  
  
"#18 are you all right?"  
  
"I think it's happening!!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Gohan watched as with a final contraction, #18 had a boy slide out of her uterus. He had blonde hair that was spiked up. Gohan thought, Is he a Super Saiyan? Gohan watched as the boy's eyes opened to be……….blue. He was not a Super Saiyan. Gohan now watched as the girl came out to land on the bed next to the boy. The girl's black hair fell to her ears. The nurses picked up the kids and wrapped them in blankets and took them to the maternity ward. Gohan looked toward #18 and saw her asleep peacefully. He wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her a light kiss. She stirred and looked at him.  
  
"They're so cute Gohan……."  
  
"I know, just like my beautiful wife."  
  
"And my handsome husband."  
  
Gohan pulled up a chair next to her bed and they were soon asleep, heads leaning against each other. Life was good for Gohan. He had a wife, a nice house, and two beautiful children. He just lacked something else……………a male friend……….. 


End file.
